


Idol Girl

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Goth!Mikasa, idol!Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: Mikasa loves The Titans. They're the top Idol band in the country and, in particular, Mikasa loves Annie. So when she finds out they're coming to town and there's a giveaway with a chance for a one-on-one meeting with the winner's favorite idol, Mikasa jumps at the chance. However, when she wins, she's utterly unprepared for the meeting.





	Idol Girl

**Author's Note:**

> fandomdojo said: Idol Annie AU where annie is a part of you normal famous kpop bands called 'The Titans' (all other titan shifters are members) and Mikasa is her number one fan who jumps at the opportunity for a 1on1 meeting with her favourite idol. She's nervous as heck when Annie is talking to her and accidentally spits out "i love you, please marry me!"

“Oh my God,  _The Titans_  are coming to town on tour!” Mikasa gasped.

Beside her, Sasha blinked and looked up from her laptop. “The what-now?” 

“ _The Titans_! They’re my favorite idol band!” 

It was a little odd to see the goth girl looking so excited over a band. Sasha didn’t normally get to see her friend actually talk and look so animated. “You like idol bands?” When Mikasa nodded, the slightly shorter brunette slowly said, “Ok, well, I had no idea. That’s cool.” Then, before she turned her attention back to her laptop, she questioned, “Are you planning on going to see them?”

Mikasa smiled. “Yeah, I’ve been putting away money just in case the opportunity came around.”

Sasha once again glanced at the goth and asked, “Ok, so do you have a favorite?”

“Of course,” Mikasa replied. She pulled her phone out and quickly brought up a picture, presenting it to the other girl.

Grabbing the phone to look closer at the picture, she hummed, “Well, she’s cute. What’s ‘er name?”

“Annie,” the goth girl sighed. “Her voice is gorgeous. And she’s really funny during interviews.” At the look Sasha gave her when handing her phone back, Mikasa’s cheeks reddened slightly as she asked, “What?”

“Are you in love with an idol?” 

Her cheeks burned brightly and she averted her eyes. “No…”

Sasha smirked and teased, “It sounds like it.”

“Sh-shut up,” Mikasa stammered, “I might have a  _small_  crush but that’s it.” 

“Small. Sure.”

* * *

 

As luck would have it, the band set up a giveaway with the grand prize being a one-on-one meeting between a fan and their favorite member. They allowed one entry per person per day. And Mikasa religiously entered every day, hoping beyond hope that she would manage to get that meeting.

Four days before the concert, Mikasa got an email stating that she had been chosen as the winner of the giveaway. After confirming that she met all the criteria and sent a celebration selfie, she waited for the pass to arrive. Upon getting the pass two days before the concert, Mikasa called Sasha excitedly, “Ok, I know you’re not into idols and stuff but I won a meeting with my favorite idol!”

“Oh my God, no way,” Sasha gasped. “You did not.”

“I did, go to their website, they should’ve posted the announcement. I just got my meeting pass in the express mail.” She waited as she heard vigorous typing and then a gasp. “See? Told you!” 

“You fucking nerd, you took the picture in front of one of your posters,” her friend laughed. “You should ask her to marry you or something.” 

“I can’t do that, Sash, she’ll think I’m crazy…” When there was no response, Mikasa accused, “Y’know, it’d be nice if you could maybe not make it sound like you think I’m crazy.”

Sasha laughed. “C’mon, I know you’re not. It’s just this is the first thing I’ve ever seen you get visibly excited about. It’s funny!” She hummed and over the phone, Mikasa could hear the sound of Sasha’s dogs barking. “Seamus, Cassidy, cut it out! It’s just dad!” The girl sighed heavily, “Sorry about that, Seamus and Cassidy have been nonstop barking all day today.” 

Rolling her eyes, the goth replied, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Dogs are dogs.” She grumbled, “I probably need to figure out what to wear…”

“Yeah, make sure it’s something nice. You don’t wanna be wearing something too casual when you propose,” her friend snickered.

“Sasha!”

* * *

Finally, on the day of the concert, Mikasa felt anxiety rise in her chest. It was anxiety both from excitement and also the fear of embarrassing herself. She bathed, taking at least an hour and a half to wash her hair and shave, as well as soak in the hopes it would help relax her. When it did little good, Mikasa finally gave up and hoped that doing her hair and makeup would give her some kind of satisfaction. 

It wasn’t until she was actually in the car, driving to the concert venue that she felt any kind of waning in the nervousness she felt. Mikasa smiled as she listened to the radio, moon roof open to let a breeze in. For some odd reason, driving had always been relaxing to her. However, the second she went into the venue and presented her pass, she was immediately guided to the front row and told that she’d be taken backstage as soon as the concert was over. 

The concert started not long after she was seated and Mikasa felt her heart pound as  _The Titans_  came out on stage. 

And there was Annie. 

Annie was even more beautiful in person than any video or picture could’ve prepared her for. She’d watched interviews, read articles in magazines, yet it was still amazing to see that Annie seemed to have even more attitude in a live performance. 

Then, she could’ve sworn their eyes met. Mikasa’s breath caught in her chest and she stared up at the blonde idol. It only made the goth blush bright red when Annie’s lips curled into a sly smile. If anything, it was more of a smirk. 

As each song progressed, Mikasa felt as though their eyes kept meeting again and again. But then, the final song drew to a close and a man with blonde hair and spectacles came up to her. “Ms. Ackerman?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m Zeke; I’m the manager of  _The Titans_. Did you decide which one of idols you want to meet?” 

She felt her mouth go dry and she nodded, managing to reply, “Annie.”

His eyes widened slightly, looking surprised. “An odd choice. Most people want to meet Ymir or Pieck. Well, c’mon, let’s go see her then.” While Mikasa followed Zeke, receiving a few glares from other audience members as she was taken behind the barrier and up the stairs to the stage. Upon stepping backstage, he called out, “Annie! You’ve got a fan who wants to meet you! She’s the one who won the giveaway.” 

The blonde walked over, black boots clicking on the floor as she smirked. “Hey, you’re the girl from the front row.” 

Mikasa nodded, trying to seem cool despite her heart pounding so hard it almost felt like it’d fly right out of her chest. 

“You got a name to go with that pretty face of yours?” Annie questioned with a smirk. 

“Mikasa,” she choked out. 

Annie snorted. “Are you ok? Do you need to sit down? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Then, without thinking, Mikasa blurted, “I love you, please marry me!” It finally registered what she had said and the goth blanched. “I- uhm, I’m sorry, that-”

The idol burst into laughter. Annie put her hands on her knees as she laughed, shoulders shaking. Her fan only stood, dumbfounded by how sudden it had happened. “That was probably the cutest, most sincere thing I’ve heard since I started doing this shit.” She finally straightened back up, head tilted back as she took a deep breath. When she finally faced Mikasa again, Annie’s cheeks were red and her smile seemed more open somehow. “C’mon, let’s chill out on the couch before your legs give out.” Reaching out, she took Mikasa’s hand and guided her back to the dressing room. 

“A-are you sure if this is all right? I thought the meeting was just…” 

“Hm? What, do you wanna go?”

“N-no, no, that’s not what I meant,” Mikasa quickly stated. She sat down promptly when the blonde pushed on her shoulders. “I just…didn’t think that they’d let the meeting go for much longer than maybe fifteen minutes.”

Annie shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t really care what Zeke wants. Our next concert isn’t until next week and our flight doesn’t leave until Monday.” She waved her hand nonchalantly. “Besides, Ymir said that she used to live in a city about forty minutes from here. I guess her girlfriend lives here.” 

“Ymir has a girlfriend?”

“Yeah. It isn’t against the rules or anything. As long as we aren’t out doing stupid shit like drinking and smoking and stuff like that.” Annie paused. “Oh and no pregnancies but that’s pretty self-explanatory. Not that it exactly applies to any of us. We’re all pretty gay. Except Pieck. She’s bi and likes dudes a little bit more.”

Mikasa chuckled a little. “I didn’t know that.” 

The blonde shrugged again and announced, “Like I said, there’s stuff that we can and can’t say. I get the feeling you won’t go spouting shit anyway though. I don’t really get a lot of fans who want to talk to me.”

“Really? But you’re-”

“Short? Blonde? Cute? Pretty stereotypical for the perfect idol. But no, Pieck gets more guy fans and girls are all over Ymir.” Annie used her fingers as emphasis for quotations as she said, “According to Zeke, I’m too ‘intimidating’.”

There was a momentary pause before Mikasa huffed, “But you’ve got an athletic figure and your dancing is so much better. Your movements are sharp and full of impact. Plus, your voice is gorgeous.” Her cheeks went red again as she quietly admitted, “I enjoy singing along to the songs that you lead in. They’re probably my favorites.”

“Huh, so you sing?” As soon as Mikasa hazarded a glance at Annie, the blonde suggested, “How about we do a quick duet?”

“W-wait, you’re serious?” 

“Yeah, let’s go, everything should still be set up on stage and everyone should be gone by now.” Annie took Mikasa’s hand and just as she tugged her to her feet, she gave her a challenging look and murmured, “Unless you’re afraid you can’t keep up.” 

A swell of courage reared its head and Mikasa retorted, “Fine, let’s go.” 

As they got out on the stage and they saw that the auditorium was completely empty, Annie tossed a mic to Mikasa and said, “Put that on. What song do you want to do the dance to?” 

 “ _To You, 2000 Years From Now_.”

Annie smirked wider. “Oh, the most complicated one, huh? Trying to impress me?” 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mikasa inquired, “And what if I do impress you?”

“Would you want to have dinner with me in my hotel room? We get the best room service. Nicest hotel and all that.” 

“Ok. You’re on.” 

As the music started and Annie got the chance to really hear Mikasa’s voice, she was surprised; the goth really did have a beautiful voice. And what’s more, she kept up with all the dance moves, keeping up with the timing and seeming to match Annie move for move. When the song ended and the final dance move had brought them nearly chest to chest, they were breathing hard and smiling. “I guess I should call a cab for us.” 

“Well, I  _did_  drive here…” She kept her eyes locked with Annie’s as she asked, “If you trust me enough to drive you.” 

“Sure, but I want you to promise you won’t try anything stupid. I know Muay Thai and I can kick your ass.” 

Mikasa nodded. “Ok, promise.”

Annie tilted her head, eyes flickering from Mikasa’s eyes to her lips. “Just one more thing.”

“Hm?”

The idol reached up and gloved hand cupped the back of Mikasa’s neck. “Seal it with a kiss then.” She smiled into the kiss when the goth leaned down, sealing their lips together.


End file.
